L'impossibile magia
by Ida59
Summary: Gocce di vita e sussurri d'amore per ridare un futuro anche al Cavaliere Nero.


**L'impossibile magia**

Autore: Ida59 (3/19 ottobre 2008 + 3/10 settembre 2009)

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Rating: per tutti

Genere: drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

Epoca: 7° anno HP e post 7° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale  
>Pairing: Severus Personaggio Originale

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Riassunto: Gocce di vita e sussurri d'amore per ridare un futuro anche al Cavaliere Nero.

Parole-Pagine: 858 - 3

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Raccolta: Lo scrigno dei sogni.**

Si tratta di 12 brevi storie scritte per rispondere alle domande di un intrigante test .net/?t=32494095&st=0#entry270580573 elaborato dalla mia cara amica Mariacarla (DamaVerde) sul suo Forum .net/

Questa è la settima storia della raccolta e risponde alla domanda: _Tu ed il tuo Lui siete costretti ad una fuga, a ritirarvi letteralmente dal mondo. Descrivi la vostra meta, il vostro viaggio, la vostra nuova vita segreta._

Ecco l'elenco delle storie della raccolta.

Il vento della sera

Ovunque e in nessun luogo

Arcobaleno

Ossessione

Solo una promessa

Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (VM14)

L'impossibile magia

Inganno d'amore

Vapori scintillanti

Riflessi d'argento

Retrogusto

Delizie d'amore (VM14)

**L'impossibile magia**

La guerra è finita quella notte a Hogwarts, per loro, per i buoni dalla scintillante armatura, con i loro bianchi destrieri.

Ma non per lui, non per il mio adorato Cavaliere Nero, ferito nel corpo e nell'anima.

Sono arrivata appena in tempo.

Severus sapeva che sarebbe successo, sapeva anche _che cosa _sarebbe successo.

Ma non conosceva il luogo, né il tempo.

Ma io ero sempre all'erta, l'incantesimo pronto sulle labbra e la mano stretta sull'ampolla che può imbottigliare la morte.

Quando la voce del Signore dell'Oscurità è risuonata possente attraverso i muri di Hogwarts e per le strade di Hogsmeade per lanciare l'ultimatum a Potter e attirarlo nella Foresta Proibita, allora ho saputo che era venuto il momento di agire.

L'incantesimo di rilevamento mi ha guidato con rapidità da Severus, col cuore in gola, temendo che fossero già passati quei fatidici minuti che avrebbero irrimediabilmente decretato la morte del mago che amo.

Era là, da solo, disteso a terra in un lago di sangue, uno squarcio nel collo e gli occhi neri affacciati sul vuoto, tracce argentee ancora sul viso, per ricordi d'amore e di dolore donati ad un figlio mai avuto.

Ma non tutti.

Non i ricordi più recenti, quelli in cui, soli, dimoro io.

Gli ho sollevato il capo, delicatamente: il pallore della morte ormai regnava sul suo viso.

Nel silenzio della notte ho versato le preziose gocce di vita sul collo, una ad una, dense e rosse proprio come il sangue che, fluendo dalla ferita, lo ha dissanguato in una lunga e dolorosa agonia.

Le ho versate lentamente, con disperato amore, trattenendo il respiro, angosciata, attendendo l'impossibile, mentre con voce acuta e tremante pronunciavo l'incantesimo che mille volte avevo ripetuto per inciderlo a fondo nella memoria.

E l'impossibile è infine accaduto.

Un sospiro leggero, un gemito lieve, la luce che tornava nei suoi occhi neri che, ora, guardavano me.

Non riusciva a parlare, non riusciva neppure a sorridere, ma mi guardava dalle tenebre della morte da cui lo avevo sottratto.

Con lenta delicatezza gli ho versato in gola l'altra pozione che mi aveva consegnato, quella che doveva ridargli le forze finché non fossimo arrivati al rifugio che aveva già preparato per noi.

C'erano giorni, rari, in cui un cauto ottimismo lo portava a pensare che lo avrebbe usato solo a guerra finita, dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere, fino in fondo, per sconfiggere Voldemort. Altre volte, quasi sempre a dire il vero, il suo cupo realismo lo portava a credere che non sarei mai arrivata in tempo a dissolvere la morte con la sua pozione.

Invece ero a là, al suo fianco, e Severus mi guardava, ancora sconvolto dopo il suo breve viaggio nelle dense tenebre dell'Al di là.

Ho seguito minuziosamente le sue istruzioni: dopo aver mischiato il suo sangue con quello che rimaneva della rossa pozione che lo aveva restituito alla vita, ho puntato la bacchetta delimitando lo spazio e ho eseguito l'oscuro sortilegio di duplicazione spargendo a terra le gocce di vita e di morte, ormai inscindibilmente unite.

Il suo corpo è comparso a terra, di fianco a lui, perfetta duplicazione senza vita dell'uomo che amo che ha finalmente trovato la forza di sorridermi.

L'inganno è perfettamente riuscito e tutti hanno creduto che Severus Piton fosse veramente morto in quella notte di vittoria per il mondo magico che, sempre, lo aveva umiliato e disprezzato, relegandolo ai suoi margini.

Ma non è così: l'ho portato via con me, lontano, in un luogo senza tempo, dove da sempre affondano le radici della vera magia. Quella che Severus ama, profondamente, quella che sta nutrendo la sua anima e guarendo il suo corpo.

A me rimane il suo cuore, ancora da conquistare, e la sua sofferenza, da lenire giorno per giorno, mentre viviamo in intimo contatto con questa natura incontaminata, preservata e protetta da un'antica magia che fa da baluardo all'accesso degli esseri umani e di cui Severus, invece, ha trovato l'arcano accesso.

Non gli interessa il mondo che ha volutamente perduto, lasciandoselo alle spalle senza alcun rimpianto: non c'era più nulla, là, per lui.

Solo ricordi dolorosi. Infelicità e solitudine.

Qui, invece, c'è la magia, forte e piena: non serve l'Antica bacchetta di Sambuco per essere invincibili. Le nostre mani sono lo strumento dell'energia magica che liberamente ne fluisce, senza sforzo, e Severus può ogni giorno sperimentare nuovi e potenti incanti. La foresta è piena di preziose erbe magiche, ormai scomparse nel mondo in cui vivevamo: così il calderone è sempre sul fuoco e nei suoi vapori scintillanti Severus mesce liquidi dai delicati e strabilianti poteri.

Ecco, proprio ora è chino a rimestare il paiolo, i lunghi capelli neri che gli coprono in parte il viso.

Sa che lo sto osservando: lo faccio sempre, perché mi piace, perché voglio riempirmi gli occhi di lui, solo di lui, del mago che amo e per il quale ho rinunciato al mondo.

Così si ferma e si raddrizza lentamente.

Infine si volta.

Mi sorride.

Con le sue labbra sottili nel volto pallido e con i suoi profondi occhi neri nei quali è racchiuso tutto il mio mondo e la suprema felicità.

E mi tende la mano.

4


End file.
